Co-Op
by Dumpfmoebel
Summary: Makoto might seem taller, physically stronger and more mature, but their watch over each other is still mutual. Genderbent AU. (Contains mentions of sexual harrassment and of consensual sex. Also, bad words, kids.)


"Are you kidding me? _Hazuki_? You do know she's a lesbian, right?"

Makoto's hands, dry callouses sketching white lines onto their palms, intertwine in her bare-thighed lap before she rises from the bench.

"Man, leave me alone! She's cute, alright?"

"Who would've thought you're the lolicon type! Bwahaha."

Haruka craves pushing her own hands through the glittery surface of the pool, but the dizziness, the sharp pain below her stomach and, of course, a sternly worried Kou Matsuoka are still there when she sits up a little too hastily to get a better reception of the boys' gossip in her back.

Do they think their jeering is inaudible as long as they stay behind the holed fence? Stupid.

"I said, leave me alone! She's almost sixteen after all. And the lesbian thing is just a dumb rumor anyway. Don't know what that third-year wants with his lesbian fetish."

Time always seems to stop for a fraction of a second when Makoto arches to the shrill hum of the plastic whistle, enabling bystanders to admire the muscled relief of her back.

"Yeah, I'm sure his lesbian fetish made him hallucinate about her sucking Ryugazaki's tits in the locker room. It has to be schizophrenia."

"Doesn't this prove it's a fucking rumor? Or do you see any tits on Ryugazaki?"

"You know what, you're not even allowed to make that joke. You think Hazuki is cute. That girl has, like, inverted tits. Oh, there we go!"

A good number of strands has escaped the prison of Makoto's swimming cap when she climbs onto the tiles, so she pulls it off, lets all of them fall onto her shoulders before the green silicone covers them again.

Coach Sasabe tells her something that makes Nagisa beam and shout and sprint torwards her friend and hug-tackle her and Rei yells "don't run, Nagisa-san, you're going to slip!", and Makoto smiles too, scratches the edge of her goggles.

"This is the jackpot…!", one of the boys sighs dreamily. "Ah, she's dripping…"

"You know, I'd like to make Tachibana drip, too… If you catch my drift…"

Haruka turns her head. They're just standing there, a few meters away, and peeking through the trees; it's four of them, probably first-years. As soon as they meet her gaze, their cheeks start to resemble chalk.

If they can run this fast, why don't they join the track team instead of hanging around the pool every afternoon? Stupid.

It has been like that since middle school, Haruka can't remember the exact grade, only that "Haru-chan" was already too childish and "Haruka" still too grown-up, which is why her pulse only ever quickens at the simple "Haru" that has never ceased being used. Makoto hit her growth spurt early, although she has always been quite tall, and with that, her body changed as well. The girls never really made fun of her, but the reaction of the boys was almost predatory, and she would start crying in class a few too many times for Haruka's taste. Ironically, now that their repulsing chatter could transform into actions anytime, she is able to ignore it, not without her head lowered and her fingers clenching, but there are no tears.

Although she probably assumes the parts of the conversation she didn't overhear, the girl approaches Haruka carefreely as she exits the changing room. Even then, her voice isn't completely devoid of worry.

"Haru, how are you feeling? Can you still come over?"

"Yeah." Makoto's place might be a bit farther away, but her care never fails to soothe Haruka's cramps. It's a nice balance between that and the prohibition to swim to keep her from fainting after fifty meters. An unfair rule made by Kou – that has only happened three times so far.

"Haru-chan, did you see?!", Nagisa chirps while struggling to make her recently cut hair behave the twintail way she wants, "Mako-chan set a new personal record!"

"Ah, congrats."

"Thank you, but it's really nothing big, only a matter of a few milliseconds", Makoto denies humbly. "It's all thanks to the new training regimen Kou-kun proposed to the coach, so…"

"And here he comes!" The short blonde puts her hands next to her lips, as if Kou was standing at the other end of Japan and not the hallway. "Thank you, Kou-chan!"

The retort is just as loud. "It's 'Gou'!"

Haruka could swear that their trainer already had given up on correcting Nagisa a while ago – maybe it's their more carefree mood now that they're not going to participate in any more tournaments this year, having successfully disqualified themselves at the regional competition, allowing him to return to less pressing matters.

It's surprising that everyone keeps breaking their own high scores these days, in a way.

As usual, they part at the train station, Nagisa gleefully announcing she's going to have fastfood for dinner before hugging her older friends goodbye, and then she pulls Rei into the compartment, ignoring her ramblings about nutritional values.

Kou blinks after them for a while, likely amused at the continuation of their banter even after the doors have slid closed, before scratching his head and turning torwards the remaining girls. "I think you two have noticed… I'm sorry that some idiots from my grade keep coming to the pool. I already chased some away before all of you arrived, but I didn't notice the others until Coach Sasabe pointed it out to me afterwards."

"It's alright, it's not your fault", Makoto consoles their manager. "At least they didn't shout today…"

"That's not really something we should be glad about, you know… Maybe I'll talk to Amakata-sensei about it, or the student council, so the school can establish a rule. I'd be fine with boys watching if they at least cared about the swimming, but all they ever do is ogle."

Before Makoto can interject to keep Kou from loading extra work onto himself (and probably prolonging the issue forever), Haruka nods. "Thank you."

"No biggie… I should go home now, Onee-chan is coming over for dinner and she's going to get overprotective if I'm not on time… See you tomorrow!"

"Goodbye! Greet Rin from us, alright?"

Kou bolts off, the cloud of dust he leaves behind mingling with the shadow of the two girlfriends.

After a few seconds of staring into nothing, Haruka initiates their walk home.

The length of a day seems to be at its peak; just a hint of pink contrasts with the roofs as the houses flanking the sidewalk gradually become smaller. Thankfully, only children are playing outside and there's no sight of the usual troublemakers their age. The degrading comments of their practice spectators are already casting Makoto's mood down visibly, even though she has only caught a small portion, and if there's one thing that none of them needs now, it's the young men who will see their own harrassment as some kind of compliment.

While it's cute when her companion is creeped out by a video game, Haruka can't allow her to be confronted with the horrors of the real world, even if the result is just mild discomfort, because something ignites inside her at the memory of Makoto tensing up when the younger girl slipped a hand beneath her skirt from behind, trembling during her explanation – that on the train ride from Nagisa's place to her home, someone had pressed her against the glass seperation between the entryway and the seats, sweaty fingers digging into her flesh, and how comes that no one shouted or pointed it out, that everyone just stared at their watches instead, begging for time to pass more quickly so they can escape this thick air?

And no one seems to appreciate the simple prettiness of her face, or the kindness of her smile, or the humble elegance of her gait.

"Haru… are you alright?"

Haruka thumbs a strand of black behind her own ear. "You're beautiful, Makoto."

"Eeh?!" Makoto's face flushes almost scarlet. It's unbelievably cute. "Thank you! Haru is… very beautiful too…" Her soft chuckle? Just as adorable. "We sound a bit like Rei… Isn't it funny? It's like she owns that word."

Makoto often talks quickly about something unrelated when she's flattered, while still radiating happiness from her green eyes. Haruka decides that she will kiss her as soon as they're shielded off from the outside to make herself forget about all of these gross people as well. Her girlfriend's quickly blow-dried hair has her craving a shower as well. The last time she has felt water on her skin was this morning, and even if a bath isn't possible right now, at least the hot stream of droplets will soak her thoroughly.

* * *

"I'm home! …Huh, no one is here?"

There is indeed no answer from inside the house as Haruka slips off her sneakers, so Makoto peeks into the kitchen. "Ah, there's a note. 'We're fetching Ren and Ran from Chiba-chan's party! Dinner is in the fridge. If Haruka-chan is here, just take the other portion too'. Ah, right, one of their friends is celebrating her birthday today." Her olive braid appears around the corner before her face does. "They'll be driving a while, so they might be home quite late… Do you want to eat now? How's your belly?"

"I'm fine." The pain still throbs a little, but the hunger kind of overshadows it. "Let's have dinner."

It's only curry they're microwaving, but it's Makoto's favorite, and Haruka stifles her apology for her loudly rumbling stomach with her lips. Their little make-out session stays rather tame and short - when Makoto's knee grazes her underwear, Haruka realizes it's time to pay the restroom a visit, and she takes her time washing her hands until their food announces itself with a pling.

There's still curry taste inside their mouths when they kiss while washing the dishes, hurriedly breaking apart when the twins' shouts fly inside through the half-opened window. They're happy to see Haruka, glomping her legs cheerfully even though they're visibly exhausted from their exciting day, and Makoto's parents smile at her too, ask her about her week and if she'd like to join them for a trip during summer vacation. The extra costs make her think about declining, but she knows that they will insist anyway. And if she is honest with herself, there is no one else there to make up for Makoto being away for a week. They are hardly ever any days on which they don't see each other, after all.

"I'm glad you want to come with us", Makoto tells her as they climb the stairs, "but you really don't need to contribute with your savings… You should keep them for important things."

"This is important." Her room is tidy as always, minus some books on her bed and a pen that has rolled off the desk. "It's a family trip."

Even though she has known it for a long time – Haruka has been a part of them since elementary school – Makoto seems touched. "Yes. That's right… Do you want to shower?"

Her offer is met with an eager movement of Haruka's head. "Alright, just take out some clothes, the water should have heated up a bit by now. …What."

"What about you?"

"Ehhh, I… I'd love to join…" A blush creeps over the bridge of her nose. Although they've been showering together for years, since they're together, it holds a whole new meaning for them, something that still makes the easily shy Makoto slightly embarrassed. "But I already had one after training and I have to revise something for History tomorrow, and I don't want it to take up time we'd usually spend together… Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah. I'll be quick."

Haruka pulls the wardrobe doors open and reaches for her own small spare pile. At least that's what it was intended for – now the few shirts, skirts and even underwear belong to her fully. Some of these are her self-bought laundry that got dirty during a visit, was washed and never returned, instead kept here. Some, like the tee she's grabbing now, used to be Makoto's but shrunk or were outgrown. Some have been shared between the two so often that they don't even have a real owner anymore. Either way, the water is cool and nice after this blazing afternoon, and despite the vehement return of her cramps and dizziness, Haruka manages to relax, letting the stream coat her face.

This won't be her first trip with the Tachibana family, but the longest since a few years; when her grandfather had still been alive, there just wasn't the necessity to join them. Haruka likes being alone with her thoughts in the tub, but she loves spending time with Makoto just as much. It's almost as if she doesn't have any company when they're together, because they are hardly ever apart – Makoto is a part of her, someone who understands her and is always there for her, and yet, it's different from being all by herself, warmer, somehow. And of course, she wants to be sure that her girlfriend is well wherever she is, wants to protect her. Makoto might seem taller, physically stronger and more mature, but their watch over each other is still mutual. Especially since their threats are so different, for Haruka doesn't care much about people insulting or staring at her, shouting lewd comments at her (not that that happens often), or about strange noises in the darkness, and she loves the water unconditionally.

Rapid knocking interrupts her thoughts. "Who's in there?", Ren's voice squeals. "I really need to pee!"

"Almost done", Haruka answers, although she's not quite certain it was loud enough, and steps out of the shower to dry off and dress herself which takes longer than usual, enough to make the boy hammer against the door again. There's not even a word when she exits the room, only a hip-high shadow rushing past her. It's bedtime for the twins, at least – as much as Haruka can find fun in playing with them, she'd prefer to be undisturbed for the next few hours and to have a calm wind-down of the day.

Makoto rests atop the bed cross-legged, glasses on her nose, her contact lenses sleeping in the case on her night stand. She shoots Haruka a smile, humming contentedly when she is hugged from behind. The warmth of her back soothes the pain in Haruka's abdomen. It's nice to be held by Makoto, but today she wants it to be the other way around.

Those first-years (she is almost annoyed with herself still thinking about them) would never appreciate the way Makoto's hair curls a little after she undoes her braid; Haruka scowls while combing through it with her fingers, twirling the tips around. Those first-years (really, she should just forget about them already, but they make her so angry) would never sigh into the nape of her neck because just her reaction to almost being kissed there is too lovely.

"…Haru?"

Haruka wraps her arms around her again. She almost whispers: "Let's do it, Makoto", but it feels out of place. Maybe later, when Makoto will be sleepier and not as sad about Haruka telling her that it's alright, she isn't really in the mood to be touched today. Then Haruka will kiss her all over, her soft breasts and firm thighs, and watch her face twist and her mouth form sentences bitten back in timidity, until she either exhaustedly pants that it's enough or draws her legs closer to her body and comes hard, moaning and shivering. At that image, there suddenly is a warm tingle where her cramps used to be.

…Maybe she won't tell Makoto she isn't in the mood after all.

But for now it's only seven thirty, and they still haven't finished the co-op modus of the new _Quiet Mount_, and when Makoto's eyes widen in terror at the suggestion of loading their save file now, Haruka is glad that the monsters on the screen are all she is going to be scared of for the rest of today.

* * *

**Note: **While tampons are not very popular in Japan, I don't doubt Haruka would use them anyway if it means she can swim, which is why Kou's rule is the only thing that gets in the way of her diving in.


End file.
